Queen of Lions
by happypugfics
Summary: Lexa is a young warrior queen of the great nation of Ardeshier, celebrating her twentieth birthday. She is sent a mysterious present from a rival nation in the form of a young, blonde gypsy. Lust, revenge, love, war and an ancient power which sets a series of events in motion that not even the gods could stop.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Clexa Au. I apologize for any typos. I hope that you all enjoy it. There will be more to come. It is rated E for later chapters.  
I do not own the characters.**

The powerful and wealthy nation of Ardeshier lies between five other, smaller nations, and encompasses environments of six lands. It is the oldest of all the six kingdoms and has been ruled by the family Leoderon for more than twenty generations.

It is said that the first Leoderon, Chief Leo, brought his tribe from the ocean lands, onto the mainland, and there carved out a civilization in the center of the Great Continent. From there people separated into five distinct groups, each leaving to inhabit their own corner of the new land.

Those of the five that did not separate stayed in the center land, naming it Ardeshier, its name derived from the great feline creatures that inhabited the wilderness there.

Chief Leo, in an attempt to prove his superiority, slayed a male white lion and with a mighty effort, tamed its lioness. He trained the rarity to follow him and to obey his commands. On that day he derived the name Leoderon and became king of the lands he had conquered.

At the birth of his son, it was discovered that his faithful lioness companion was pregnant and produced a single white cub. This cub was presented to his son as a first birthday gift, and tradition since followed. Every Leoderon ruler would have a white lion as their companion.

Drakon Leoderon was the twenty-seventh ruler of Ardeshier and married to the Snow Queen from the Fenrir family in the northern lands of Bern. He held his rule for twenty-some odd years with an iron fist and gentle heart, until he was assassinated by a man of the southern nations.

Not wanting to plunge her country into war, the Queen made no counter threat against Southern. After weeks of investigation, it was discovered the man had acted alone...or so everyone believed. By then it was too late to console the King's wife in her grief. The queen died of a broken heart two weeks after, leaving their only daughter of eleven, heir to the Ardeshier throne.

The Leoderon's advisor— a middle-aged man who studied both books and war—had expertise in economics, human interactions, the kingdoms law, and much more, ruled as Reagent. He was kind and just and the Ardeshier people continue to flourish user his guidance for three years until the daughter had come of age.

After undergoing a hard upbringing without either parent, the young girl was officially given rule of the kingdom at age fifteen as rumors of war began to spread. The original case against the man who had assassinated the king had now been expanded.

Southern had made it clear now that they did not fear a lion cub on the throne in Heleo. The two countries confirmed the assassin had worked under their orders, but as a fifteen year old queen was no commander of armies, and so again Ardeshier let Southern go.

After training and tutoring, courageous acts in various battles, and justly ruling a kingdom as a ruler ought to, the girl grew a reputation. The princess intended to protect and defend the people she loved, and she did so with fierceness none in the kingdom had seen from any woman ruler previous. By the time she was eighteen, the people had dubbed their beloved and brave princess, the Queen of Lions.

For the celebration of her twentieth birthday, and for a recent victory against the rebelling southern nations still out of war, a ball was to be held in her honor, with guests from the capitol Heleo, all throughout Ardeshir, and allying nations.

The Queen had all the trademarks of her Leoderon heritage: an unkempt mane of curly brown hair normally contained by warriors braids, green eyes that shown and changed in the light, a sleek and sturdy stature, and the pale skin which embodied the crest of the Leoderon White Lion, the rarest of all Ardeshier lions.

The Ardeshier lions were fierce and proud creatures, all but extinct now in recent years, and the Queen of Lions was just like them. Fierce, proud, strong, and a tad arrogant (but that was to be expected for her young age) but gentle with her people as a lioness with her cubs. They were a proud people, a pride, and ready for war with the southern nations if their queen ever commanded it. The white lion of the Leoderon always has her teeth and claws barred.

It was well known that Lexa Leoderon had a great deal in common with her family's animal counterpart from her unruly hair to her preference of a large range of sexual relations. As a Queen of Lions, she needed a large pride of lionesses and she had her pick. Though men with worthy bloodlines constantly competed for her affections and favor, Lexa's green eyes took no interest in them, but instead stayed constant on the ladies a court.

As a highly tolerant people, this affection for the same sex would not normally be frowned upon, but as the chocolate manned lion was the queen, it was expected of her to marry and produce an heir.

Lexa had no more interest in settling down than she did in entering a war with the southern kingdoms. War would bring about devastation to her country, and a marriage would bring with it a leash and collar. Neither she desired. To her, she was as wild and as free as her namesake and was resolved to stay that way for as long as she could manage.

"Have all the preparations been made, Gustus?"

"Yes my Queen. The decorations have been crafted and just need setting up in the morning. Your cooks are hard at work and have been preparing in the kitchens since the day before yesterday," replied her advisor. He was a tall man, with a thick head of hair and bear normal for the people of Ardeshier. He had a strong stature which was required as he doubled as the Queen's personal body guard. Gustus was in the middle of his years, but it brought wisdom and experience which the Queen highly valued. Gustus fumbled with his quill and paperwork as he sped through calculations for the Queen's twentieth birthday ball. He was better with weapon in hand than with pen.

"The guests have all responded?"

The man hurriedly flipped through some pages, "The list clears at two hundred and six, Sire. The royals from our two northern allies and the nobles from your kingdom are all set to start arriving tomorrow," he concluded with a satisfied grin on his face, hidden well by his beard.

"Only two hundred?" the young lion stood from her chair in the elegantly decorated study and stared down at her advisor.

"Only two hundred! A fair could gather more attendants! I want every nobleman and peasant child in Heleo to attend! Everyone must be invited! My people have worked hard and I intend to give them a well-deserved break from the monotony of village life. Have you ever done a villagers job, Gustus?" having come down from her minor outrage, Lexa was curious as to her advisors previous appointments. When she did not study under him, she studied under another equally talented teacher, Anya. The woman had been her own personal choice for tutor, Gustus one her family had left when her parents died.

The man was not much fazed by his Queens temper, having come accustomed to it over time, "I have not, Sire. I have always ever been in the service of your family here in the castle." he shuffled with his papers a moment more before he looked to the queen, "All shall be invited, majesty. I'll have the papers drawn up and nailed to the main posts as soon as I can." He had not lived with the common people as Anya had. His knowledge was valuable to her, but Lexa knew that Anya's was more so, having come from the streets. She knew what her people needed. Lexa made sure to give it to them.

He watched a pleased smile slide across the young lions face as she sat back into her seat, content with his response.

"Excellent, Gustus. Thank you. You are dismissed."

Gustus bowed, a slight gesture for his large frame. He rose to leave and had all but reached the door when heard the queen call him back.

"One more thing Gustus," Lexa watched as the man turned back around to face her with a small nod.

"Your majesty?"

She leaned forward, elbow stretching out across the desk as her hand cupped her chin, a wild grin on her face. "Costia is to sit next to me in all appearances."

"My Queen, I do not think it wise. I would advi-"

"Costia will sit next to me and you will do as I command," the lion's eyes flared as she slammed her fists onto the table, standing swiftly in a fury.

"Yes Sire, if it please you" Gustus bowed once more and finally exited through the large doors.

The triumphant lions grin spread back across Lexa's face as the doors to her study shut behind the adviser, "It so does."


	2. Chapter 2

"Roar! Roar!"

Laughter and giggling echoed into the hallway from the thick wooden doors. The guards on watch in the hallway stood silent despite the curious sounds from within.

"Roar!"

"Ouch! Do not bite so hard my lion," a black haired beauty delightfully begged of her queen as she covered up her ravished skin with the thin, golden sheets of the bed. Her skin was tanned from the sun, but there were obvious darker places there which certainly had not been made by the sun. Something closer was very much to blame.

"Lions do not comply with the requests of their prey," the scantily clothed queen replied and leapt onto the large bed. A light growl erupted from her throat as the thin, but muscular woman crawled over her "prey" who continued to cover herself with the sheets in futile protection.

"But do lions wish their guest of honor to look like a mutilated corpse?" the dark haired woman chided the young chocolate manned lion gently, who laughed in return.

"I am resolved to request you wear a tall collared dress tomorrow, sweet Costia. We wouldn't want the public seeing all those sweet bruises on your skin," a pale hand traced the many marks on the young woman's neck, given to her by lustful teeth. The other hand had woven its way through the sheets and had grasped onto and was sliding up one of the brunette's thighs.

"As you command, queen of lions," Costia tossed the sheets from her body and abandoned her protection in favor of hot skin on her own and nipping teeth.

The guards outside the steamy room kept blank faces as more curious and erotic sounds slipped out from the doors and into the dimly lit hallways.

Guests of all class were flooding in through the main gates of the white castle and were getting caught up in all the outside party entertainment. There was pig racing to bet on, fire breathers to watch, dueling nights to cheer on, and multiple gypsy entertainers to be bewitched by in the main courtyard. An archery contest had been set up on one side with many participants. Those who made it past these delights and into the main hall of the castle were then met with dancing, theatre, music, and much more to please all of the senses.

Lexa found her birthday ball to be going smoothly, and she gave a toothy grin from her seat.

The castle grounds were filled with entertainers and spectators, the tables with food and the glasses with wine. Everyone was enjoying themselves.

A long line had gathered, all people with gifts for the queen on her birthday. One large, bronze box towards the back had held her attention for a long while, even with Costia whispering erotic nothings in her ear and extravagant gifts being presented to her.

Gustus was taking all accounts of gifts and was having a hard time keeping up with his papers on the matter. He really, truly was better with a sword. Perhaps she ought to get a proper steward and leave him to the sole task of protecting her. Still, a birthday ball was no place worry about such things at present.

"How are you enjoying the party, little flower?" the young lion leaned in to ask Costia as she sat on the throne. The girl had taken her place in the chair to the right of the queen, per her instructions to Gustus.

"It is truly splendid. A gathering of this stature has never been seen before in Heleo," Costia responded as she too gazed out upon the gifts being presented to her queen.

Costia knew well that she was one in a long line of females to pick from for her queens affections, yet she like all the others had tricked herself into believing that she would be the one to change the red lions appetite. Still, she had managed to hold her for several months now. A feat which none before her had accomplished; however, truly she had no more chance of keeping Lexa long than the large white beast to the other side of Lexa had of changing his color.

He was an albino lion, a rarity in a country which had once been full of these sacred creatures. He was one of the last, newly bred just for Lexa Leoderon's birth. The two lions had been inseparable since, as per ancient tradition.

Larger than any regular sized lion, his head came to Lexa's shoulders as they both sat. When he stood, he was a great two heads taller than her. His pink eyes scanned the gifts with distaste, and the his mistress took notice and chuckled.

"Rhaegar grows bored of these gifts," she waved her hand for the line to disperse for the time being.

"Gustus, fetch my dear brother a side of beef or some chickens. Let him pick what he likes!" the brunette smiled to the great lion and rubbed his ears and mane affectionately.

Being a young and sexual creature, it was another mane she thought about rubbing, but after party celebrations would need to wait till the party was actually over.

Lexa held her hand out to the lady beside her, who took it firmly.

"Come, let us see what is outside," the queen suggested and lead Costia past what remained of the present line; however, upon catching sight of the bronze box and the tan man wheeling it along, Lexa stopped, curious.

At closer inspection she saw the box had several holes, but as it was dark inside she could not see what it contained. Now, even more curious.

"Sir, I should like to see you at the front upon my return," she requested, and the young lion took another curious glance at the package which was several inches taller than herself.

The man simply nodded to her and thanked her for the interest in his gift.

Had the Queen of Lions known what was inside the bronze box would change her life forever, she might have resolved to tear into the package without hesitation or burn it to ash where it stood...

The queen and her chosen mate of the moment ventured away from the strange man and his bronze gift for the birthday lion and exited through the main doors and out into the bright midday sun.

They leisurely made their way around the great courtyard, stopping to see the archery tournament, cheer on the dueling knights, and last but not least, coming to see the miniature gypsy camp. It sat on the opposite side of the large grass area where the other entertainment was taking place.

It was common knowledge that gypsies were not traditionally liked by many in Heleo and throughout Ardeshier and other kingdoms. Several gypsy clans had made their homes here in the great center of the continent, and along the west and east coasts. It was said often that they traveled from a land beyond the water, and came to reside here, but all such tales had been dismissed into legend for several hundred years.

"Why are we stopping here? The decent entertainment is back inside," Costia insisted and tugged lightly on the queen of lion's arm, but Lexa jerked her away from the hand as they neared the tents.

"If you do not find them to be fit as I have found them, then you are free to return inside," She roared rather forcibly. Costia was quickly silenced, and took her leave of the queen, rushing inside with heavily bruised feelings.

It was also well known amongst the people that the Queen rather favored gypsies and their style, their religion, everything. She found them to be an interesting and insightful people to be around, but she did not often have time to delve into their company, so she was quite resolved to speak to them now.

She entered through one of the open flaps on the large decorated and stitched tent, and stood silently at the entrance, gazing around in the dimly lit room before her.

"Your highness..."

The tawny haired lion inclined her head towards the raspy sound in the darkness, "indeed I am." She replied with a full voice, not wanting to be mistaken in the dark.

"I 'ave bein expec'ing you. Come sit a' de table if i'please you," Lexa saw the dark outline of a hand motion towards the small wooden table at the center of the tent where the only lamp was lit.

She nodded silently and moved forward, sitting down on the low stool that was available to her. The young queen could hardly see the elderly woman sitting across from her. All she could make out in the dark now were her bony, ring covered hands.

"Your 'ands. Let me see your 'ands," the gypsy elder ordered of the young lion, who swiftly complied and held the palms of her hands out to the woman in the lamp light.

She watched, disturbed, but not to the point of disgust, and curious as the woman traced her wrinkled fingers across the smooth tight skin of her own hands. Lexa listened quietly as the woman made noises now and again as she examined the material before her, until at last the silence was broken.

"Your two 'ands highness, show two differen' paths. Most unusual forah person to 'ave two paths..." the elder said quietly as the two sat in the humid darkness. "Peoples 'ands 'ave the same path, but yours is curious. On de one 'and here, it say de pride is strong and de lions thrive. On dis 'and, it say all will fall and no lion survive..."

Lexa withdrew her hands in haste and grimaced at the woman, "What do you mean? Two paths? What nonsense is this?" She stood then, her quick lion temper getting the best of her in the confusion.

"Lions will always be in Ardeshier, and a lion will always sit on the throne. I am the Queen of Lions!" She backed up swiftly, almost stumbling over the chair as she did so, and swiftly left the tent without allowing the woman to explain the interpretations further.

"I AM the lion. Two paths. That is ridiculous..." Lexa muttered and stormed into the main hall just as the last tables were being prepared for the lunch feast.

"My Queen!"

Lexa stopped just briefly enough for her adviser to catch up to her, and then the two continued to walk on towards the tables.

"Yes Gustus? What is it?" the young lion asked and put her hands behind her back as she walked, nodding to the many servants who bowed as she passed.

"Everything is well prepared for lunch, Sire. The cooks just need to know whether you would like the pork, poultry, or beef set out first? Also, are we to set all of the peasant class elsewhere or will they be allowed to mingle amongst your nobles?" the man questioned, quill and paper ready to receive orders.

Her face remained blank of expression for several moments before the queen gave her lions grin and answered, "Bring all the meats out at once. It will look grander, and those who do not like one thing will not have to wait for another. As for the peasants..." Lexa paused to think of how to best treat and handle her beloved citizens. They deserved the best she had to offer, just as the nobles did. She was not one to discriminate against her own people, no matter their class.

"As for the peasants...instruct them to sit at tables outside. I want everything available to those inside to be at the peasant table-spare nothing. As it would be rude not to sit nobles at my table they must be placed elsewhere; however, inform them that I will come see and speak to them as they eat, for I love them all dearly."

Gustus nodded to these instructions and quickly hurried off to the kitchens to begin his new duties.

Lexa watched as he made his exit, and then presently continued on her way towards the head of the long table. Costia stood from her seat, as others did, and curtsied, staying so until the queen had sat down. Everyone else then followed suit and took their places at the table.

"I apologize for our disagreement outside," the tawny haired woman whispered a she leaned in towards her lady's ear, "I hope than I can help reconcile this later?"

Both women's smiles of anticipation were clearly visible as they glanced over the crowd at the table. Food was hurriedly being brought and placed onto the table and hands were quickly taking their fill.

"I should like that very much, your majesty," Costia whispered back, taking a slice of bird as it was offered to her.

The queen attacked every meat choice available for a slice and stacked her plate with vegetables as well. Eventually, with some insisting on Costia's part Lexa also got a small bowl of fruit. She had never liked fruit. Lions did not eat fruit.

After everyone had been served, Gustus meandered over to the queen's chair, bowing swiftly before he leaned in close to speak, "Do you want gifts presented to you at dinner or after, Highness?"

The bronze box immediately came to mind.

"No no, Gustus, that would be rude to our guests; however, there was one tan man with a rather large and peculiar box I would like to see now," Lexa whispered back and bid him go find the interesting gift.

"Yes, my Queen. At once," he bowed again and the broad man rushed off through the crowds to locate the mysterious box.

Lexa stood then, holding her wine glass high and clearing her throat loud enough for the table to silence and look on with anticipation.

"Guests," she boomed, her voice filling the entire court as it reverberated in every space, "Friends, it is my twentieth birthday!" the table cheered as she continued, "I am most glad that you could all attend and grace me with your wonderful presence. Speaking of _presence_, thank you all for your wonderful presents and gifts! They are of such grandeur as I could ever have expected!" More cheers erupted from the table and people around the great hall.

"I thank you all for attending and wish you a splendid day!" and to that, the queen raised her cup higher for an instant, then drained the glass of its contents in one swallow. Those at the table threw in a "huzzah" and followed suit, and afterwards sat to continue their meal as Gustus returned to the Queen's side.

"Majesty," he bowed lower than before in his haste, and rose again, moving to the side as he did so, "I present to you the pirate hand Tameir who has come in his master's stead to present your grace with a magnificent gift."

Lexa looked on with interest at the thin pirate who pulled his large box on wheels to the side of the table.

"And who is his master, exactly?" The young lion questioned, leaning forward to better still examine the box.

"The Great Pirate Lord Jengo, your highness," the tan man answered up for himself and the queen bayed him come closer.

"Ah yes, I know of good Lord Jengo," The lion gave a grin and sat back, satisfied with his answer, "and what beings you so far from the sea and your master? Why has Jengo an interest in my birthday?"

"Your highness, Lord Jengo sends his love of the Lion and hopes to do later business after presenting you this token of goodwill from us sea-goers," Tameir replied and pulled out a key which clearly was to open the mystical bronze box.

"And what amazing gift has he offered me in return for my future friendship?" the redhead asked, overly curious now as her anticipation of i's contents overwhelmed her.

"A rare flower...a precious jewel... A, if you will, _bright star_, to grace your grace with its brilliance," the pirate answered and let the lock fall from the box as the bronze door swung open at last.

Lexa squinted her eyes, forcing them to penetrate the darkness of the box to see what it's secret treasure really was.

"Your highness, I present the jewel from beyond the ocean. So beautiful, her tribe claims her to have been plucked from the heaven! A Melvarian gypsy from lands across the sea!"

Costia, whose attention had been on her food until the word "gypsy" came across her ears, turned her head towards the box in curious concern. There were no lands across the sea that were known, so who was this woman, this gypsy, really? Her eyes then met the same eyes which Lexa now had her full attention on.

Such eyes as she had never beheld before in the entire known world. The Melvarian gypsy's were well known amongst the nomadic groups for their eyes, and this relative was no exception. The young lion felt her soul and heart plunge into the depths of the crystal blue eyes, and there they were chained, drowning in the stars, never to be released again by any mortal or divine devices.

This enchantress had done her enchanting and now the queen of lions saw no other purpose, no other means than to desire and pursue this jewel to the ends of the earth.

"Your grace, I give you the brightest star the Melvarians' had to offer— A _skydancer_."

Like a star, the lust and desire Lexa held for this new face burned bright, for now this pale, curly haired, blonde beauty was all she ever wanted in the world. She was resolved to explore the mysteries of this beauty and in time, discover all her secrets.

And so, the gypsy began to dance...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and the follows!**

The way she moved, Lexa found extremely enchanting, and could not pull her gaze from this strange new and very beautiful woman.

Costia was taking jealous notice of her lost affections as she too watched the gypsy gracefully make her seductive way around the Queen's seat.

The young lion found her smell so intoxicating she could barely breathe, for fear she had been sent to the heavens, and as this Melvarian twirled sound her, she wanted to grasp her pale skin. She wanted to know what it felt like; she wanted to know every smell; she wanted to have her.

Every guest eyeballed the dancing woman as her body moved so rhythmically with the music, everyone had trouble not thinking that the melody streamed from her body and soul. There was a sudden crescendo in the music and to all the guests bewilderment, the gypsy woman was on the table, continuing her slender and elegant movements.

Lexa's mouth was shamefully agape as she gazed at this rare beauty from beyond the sea, as everyone else's mouth too hung open in wonder.

The curly haired blonde twirled and moved her arms, hips, and midsection in such a way the court had never seen before. This type of dancing was not widely done in Ardeshier, and for good reason. It was a civilized country, and such sultry dancing did not befit the wealthy homes and the royal balls. It was this dance and the woman's beauty that caused the young lion and her party guests to miss what the woman concealed.

As she danced closer and closer, Lexa leaned forward watching, mesmerized as everyone else was, and just as the woman reached the queen, the gypsy bent all the way back. She slipped from between her breasts, a small dagger which was just long enough to penetrate the heart through the chest.

With a sudden quickness she had not held in dance, the gypsy flew upright and shot forward to eliminate her new master before any further harm to her person could befall her.

It was in that instant that Gustus managed to shake the young lion from her trance.

"Knife!"

Lexa focused her attention on the woman fully now, temporarily un-blinded by the gypsy's beauty, and saw the attack.

She had little time, but stood, flinging the chair out behind her as she attempted to side-step the weapon. The blade ripped through her white silk shirt and cut into the flesh of her left shoulder, staining the silk with blood. As the gypsy continued forward with her attack, Lexa snatched the woman's assailant arm with her right hand and twisted, causing the Melvarian to drop her weapon.

Guards had amassed and the guests had shot up from the table. Costia herself had taken several steps back to protect herself instead of her sovereign.

"Let go of me!"

The young lion tugged the woman down from the table, causing her to land hard against the Queen's chest, weaponless.

The lion held her grip on the woman's hands, and roughly cupped her reddening face by the chin with her spare hand.

"I will do so, but only to give you over to my guards to be placed in the dungeons." she growled and grinned as the gypsy jerked her face from Lexa's hand.

"It's such a shame you had to ruin everything...you are so beautiful..." the queen sighed and roughly tossed the girl to two of her personal guards that were standing by.

"Let me go! Release me! Tyrant! Lion scum!" insults and shouts echoed down the hall as the guards dragged the gypsy girl away.

Lexa lifted her chair back into its proper position as Gustus rushed to her side along with a tall lean woman clad in leather armor, hair and skin akin to the Queen's, but face of someone who had come from Eastern lands.

"Your highness, what shall be done about the incident?" the woman asked, her voice a mere whisper amongst the guests chatter. Best not to make an even greater scene that already made, and to take care of the situation swiftly.

"Find the pirate man, Anya. Put him in the dungeons until I get a chance to speak with him...and," Lexa stopped as she thought of her idea, unsure if it were safe or not, "give the gypsy girl the best cell...and anything she asks for- within reason. I wish to speak with her also once I see how some time in the dungeons treats them. I expect information will be extracted from the pirate..." she decided, making sure that the guard got every bit of her hint for the pirate's fate. Anya left to carry out her orders after nodding to let the queen know perfectly well she understood what was to be done.

Gustus began to inspect her minor wound as the court watched the pirate be dragged away from the main hall.

"It is a scratch Gustus. I have suffered worse. It has already stopped bleeding. Fetch me another shirt and some bandages and I shall tend to it myself shortly," the young lion informed her advisor, who was not eager to leave her side, for fear of another attack, but reluctantly left to do her bidding regardless.

Finally, the queen sat down and everyone returned to their seats to gossip about what had just taken place.

"My sweet, are you alright? That looked like it hurt..." Costia cooed and took up the Queen's hand in her own.

"Now, now, I am fine. Let us continue to enjoy the day," Lexa smiled to the blonde to reassure her, but she knew very well her affections now belonged to another. Another who had just tried to take her life...

The banquet went on and Lexa took her leave from noble company to regale her poorer, but still loyal subjects, on her recent life threatening incident. She commended them on their hard work and blessed them for being so good and showed her love and ruler devotion to all of them.

It wasn't long after, that more of the festivities were enjoyed. The sky grew dark as the festival continued and a lavish seven course dinner was prepared and brought out to be served to all. Once all food and rum, and wine had been consumed, the night sky lit up with reds, blues, greens, and whites, as well as an array of other colors. The thunderous bangs that accompanied the explosion of color had the party guests cheering just as the dancing lights did. The light show reached its finale and Lexa thanked her guests as they left for the night, some to go back to the village, and some to return to the castle where they were staying for the week.

It was in the emptied great hall that the tawny haired lion heaved a sigh of relief and of exhaustion as she stood alone in the room at last. Her solitude did not last long, however, as Costia quickly came to the company of her queen.

"What's taking you darling? Aren't we going to 'celebrate?" the brunette gave a questioning grin and traced her thin fingers over one of the lion's arms.

"Hm...indeed," Lexa grinned down to the woman, but took Costia's hand from her arm. "Go to your room and I shall come when I have finished with my other business."

Costia left with a wink and an anticipation that would not be satisfied. Lexa had no intention of ever returning to that woman's bed for her thoughts were now on another. Her attention was as fleeting as a spark, and just as hot, with the ability to leave destruction in its wake.

Without another thought to the now abandoned mistress, the queen proceeded through the great hall towards the North Wing where her room was located.

Much to her dismay and exhaustion, Gustus caught her walking towards the North Wing.

"Your Majesty, I've drafted some papers and received some letters from people on importance for your viewing," he began as he accompanied the queen down the hallway.

Lexa, no longer in the mood for official business, sighed and held her hand out for the papers so that she could scan over them on her way up to bed.

"The first is for the hanging of the pirate for his treason against you and the kingdom," Gustus explained and handed the queen an inked quill when she held out her hand.

"If you could give us a date for the event, I can get the official paperwork set?"

She sighed off the order for the hanging, "do it they day of the joust. That will be at the end of the week so my guards will have plenty of time to interrogate him and the gypsy woman. The people will have a warm up event before the main one. That should excite them..." she then flipped to the next page.

"This is a letter from a Lord Lincoln. If you remember, he lives on the border of Ardeshier and Southern. He claims large forces are amassing around his part of the border, following some knight of Southern the army is calling Bellamy 'LionsBane'. His forces will not be enough should this Sir Bellamy attack Border Hold and the Lion's Bridge should he try to cross the White River..." Gustus continued on.

The queen scoffed as she scanned the letter for herself, "He asks for soldiers. Should this so called Lionsbane strike under Southern's command, it would mean war..."

"It would be several years in the coming your majesty. We should prepare for the possibility," Gustus advised as they rounded the staircase.

"Send three thousand soldiers as soon as they are ready. That should be enough to aid Lord Lincoln's six hundred. We will have this Sir Bellamy by a thousand men. See if he strikes on my Ardeshier then," Lexa concluded as Gustus took furious note of her words.

"Also, send word to our allies to prepare, should Bellamy prove to be brazen enough to war with me. Lionsbane indeed..."

"It will be done your eminence," Gustus said and took the letter and showed her the last news of the night, "This is from a loyal subject exploring the outer ruins of Ardeshier to the west. He claims to have found something that will help your majesty win the war."

"What is this loyal subject's name?" Lexa questioned, stopping in front of her rooms large wooden doors at last.

"Finnius Drakon, your majesty," Gustus whispered, for he knew the man's reputation to be sour.

"He is a scholar is he not? Did he not write his works on the lost magic of this world?" Lexa questioned, the irritation in her voice coming through to her advisor, clearly.

"He did," Gustus confirmed, and held fast as Lexa shoved the letter back into his hands.

"There IS no magic left! He writes of dark and mysterious things past. Nothing he claims to find will help me. It is all myth and legend," The brunette growled and opened up her door to go to bed.

Gustus turned to leave, shaken, when he was called back.

"And Gustus...tell Costia I will no longer be receiving her company," Lexa finalized and shut her door.

Exhaustedly, she turned around and gazed contently for the first time at the emptiness of her bed. She walked lazily to her comfort, stopping only to rub the great mane and muzzle of her dear Rhaegar.

"Goodnight my brother," she cooed and fell to her bed, tired of all the world's affairs for one day. Her lids slipped shut and she slept on the bed, fully clothed in her evening's attire and dreams of an elegant skydancer in her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank all of you so much for the reviews and the favorites and the follows and for everything! Please enjoy!**

The week continued on as did the party for the queen. Every day new attractions were brought in, a banquet was held for lunch and dinner, presents were received, and fireworks lot the sky. All this time the queen abandoned her thoughts of the brunette and was now occupied by the mysterious gypsy.

She refused to allow herself the curiosity of going down to see how the interrogations of the pirate were going. Lexa had made it very clear at the beginning of the week that the gypsy wasn't to be touched.

Finally it was two days before the joust, and if information were to be had, it would be now. This would give her a day to assess all of the facts and lies between the two treasonous villains. She needed to find out why the pirates wanted her dead, and why the gypsy had agreed to such a deed. What personal gain was to be had for the two groups she didn't know.

The party had ended for the night and Lexa found this time to be a good one to answer all her questions.

The young lion made her way down several hallways and eventually came to a steep stairwell, which she proceeded down in earnest. At the end of the stairs she came to a thick wooden and iron door which she banged her fist loudly against to gain entry.

The female guard from before opened a slit in the door just big enough for her eyes, and spied the queen.

"Your highness," She quickly shut the peep hole and heaved open the door for her ill-tempered queen.

"Where is the pirate?" the young lion spat her words, now infuriated that such an occurrence had disturbed her party on her birthday. She had a few choice words for him to say the least.

"The sixth cell, your majesty," Anya answered and led the queen down a long thin tunnel that came to another thick metal door. She unlocked it swiftly and led the queen inside.

Chained against the wall, the roughed up pirate hand rested weakly, his arms held high over his head by the shackles.

"He told us a great deal once we snapped off a couple of his toes...and a few other things for extra measure..." the woman commented and as Lexa looked now, she could see where the pirate's feet had been bleeding.

"And?" she demanded swiftly.

"He was told by Jengo to deliver the gypsy to you. He first said that he did not know her purpose, but later changed his mind. Jengo captured her from across the water and is holding the tribe she's from captive with help of the South. The two of them were instructed to assassinate your highness for freedom of her tribe and of Southern ship interference. My experts believe this to be the truth. When we asked the gypsy this was the same story she gave," the Captain of the Guard responded.

Lexa took a deep breath, eyeing the man before she turned to her most trusted guard, "Thank you Anya. I can handle it from here," she turned her gaze back to the pirate and heard the iron door shut, leaving her alone in the cell with the prisoner.

The angry lion made her way towards the man and abruptly jerked him up to his feet by the chains, to which he wailed out like the injured wretch he was.

"Jengo is working with the South! Why? I want to know why!" she whispered harshly and jerked the chains again. She grasped the chains tightly in just one hand, proving in a short time just how strong the regal lion was despite her years.

The pirate stammered a while before he could fully respond, "T-th-they hit o-our shi-ips! We have n-not sided w-ith t-them j-just want them t-t-to leave u-us al-alone!"

The main cried out as the young lion slammed his weakened body against the cell wall, "You attempt to assassinate me! You HAVE taken a side in this upcoming war and you shall not be forgiven!" she shouted and snatched his throat with her small, but firm hands, releasing the chain and holding him by this instead. She squeezed.

The man's feet dangled, letting what blood in his feet that hadn't clotted, drain out to the stone floor.

"YOU DO NOT THREATEN ME, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! I am the Lion!" she held tightly a moment longer before she released him, letting the pirate drop to the ground as she turned to exit the door, "and you have become my prey."

After all the days of torture the pirate had been through, Lexa was sure a swift death would be welcomed by now. She had no pity left for him, if there had been any to begin with. He would die for the sport of her people and to the roar of an angry crowd. There would be no honor in his death.

Anya greeted her at the door, holding it open so the queen could exit the cell. Once the door was locked again, Lexa turned to her, "I want an example made of him in the square in two days' time. It should make for a good crowd pleaser before the joust..."

"Yes, as your majesty commands."

Lexa granted herself a few moments to calm her raging animals temper, and finally faced Anya with a more stone faced expression, "Where is the Melvarian? I should like to confirm her story myself. I can smell a liar...we'll see if she is telling the truth."

"Just down the hall in cell eight, majesty. It is the largest, as you commanded," Anya responded as she picked out the key from her belt and lead Lexa a few paces down the hall.

"Have you given her what she has asked for? Furnishings? Food? Other such comforts?" Lexa question as she followed Anya down the hall.

"We have provided her everything that would be in a comfortable guest room but she asks for only one thing, majesty. I cannot give it to her," he responded and unlocked the cell.

"And what is it she asks for, Anya?"

"Ask her yourself, Highness," Anya responded and opened up the door for the queen and let her enter, shutting the door behind the country's leader.

Cell eight looked the same as all the other dungeon cells except that it was the largest, looked now like a well to-do peasants home, and held a rare beauty within its walls. The girl had been provided blankets and a pillow for her bed and fresh food from the banquets held earlier in the week and all other luxuries, but all that was untouched.

The gypsy stood by the only small window in the entire dungeon, which looked out to the moon high in the sky. Either not accustomed to royal manners or not caring, the woman did not turn around at the entrance of the Queen of Lions. Lexa chose not to be offended and instead decided to give the gypsy a moment.

After a few moments of silence, Lexa decided to initiate conversation, as the gypsy seemed inclined not to do so.

"The pirate said you are from across the great ocean?"

"I am," the woman answered simply.

"How did you come to be here? I was under the impression that no one existed beyond the shores of the Great Continent. Either you are lying, or I am wrong...and a queen is never wrong," Lexa pressed further. It was clear she was going to have to dig a little harder with this one to uncover her secrets.

"I was brought here by pirates. I assure you, there are many things you do not know..." the Melvarian answered and finally turned her head to look at the queen. "You have come for a reason. Please don't waste your small talk on me."

The comment was so pointed Lexa found it almost to be a demand. This surprised her. She concealed her shock with a smirk.

"Very well then. Tell me, why did you try to kill me?" Lexa stayed where she was, not wanting to make any moves that would make the strange beauty uncomfortable.

"I was commanded to."

"Yes, but why?!" The queen shouted suddenly, jaw clenching, but soon controlled her temper again and calmed herself, "why were you commanded? Why did you follow through? Have the Melvarian people sided with the pirates and the South?! How has the South found a people that exists beyond the sea?!"

"My people would never side with them!" the gypsy responded with such rage, Lexa was taken aback for a second time. The blonde had bite, but that had already been seen first hand.

"They ravage our settlements and kidnap our people to market as slaves for your Southern enemies. I agreed to kill you to free my people from the pirates and savageness of the lands you call Southern. I truly bear no ill will for your people or you. The pirates have only been raiding our homes in recent months. A large storm first brought them there, otherwise we are hidden and keep to ourselves..." the gypsy turned away, back to the window and the night.

"What was your request of my guard...?"

Lexa heard the woman sigh, and give a halfhearted laugh, "to be sent back home, oh Queen of Lions."

Mockery. Somehow Lexa thought it did not suit her. The two stood silent in the room for many minutes until a knock on the door broke the quiet.

"Your majesty?"

"More time, Anya," the queen answered and took a few steps towards the center of the room. She looked over the woman. Her body language had been defensive, but that was only because she felt threatened. Lexa had not sensed a liar's nervousness, nor a liar's sour conscience. The girl must have been telling the truth. Her story matched with the pirate's, still, the information was not enough.

"The Pirate called you a skydancer, but that is not your name, is it?"

"No," the curly haired brunette answered, turning fully now to face the queen, "My name is Clarke."

"Well, Clakre, if you promise to be loyal to Ardeshier during your time here and not follow through with the pirates request to kill me, I shall at my earliest convenience return you across the ocean. As soon as I can spare loyal soldiers from the upcoming Southern campaign I will send them and you on a ship back to your people and shall help them against the pirates. This I swear..." Lexa held her head high, green eyes tracing over Clarke's face for any signs of disagreement. She took a few steps closer until she was just a few inches away from the woman. Had the gypsy wanted to follow through, Lexa knew she could not have stopped it. Going in blind, this close to someone who had earlier attempted her murder, showed her trust now to the gypsy. She hoped it would be returned.

"I agree to this," Clarke finally said and stood tall herself. "As long as you keep your part of the promise, I will be your most humble servant..." to the brunette's astonishment, the gypsy bowed to her then. She saw this every day, and yet somehow this woman being subordinate to her displeased her.

"Do not bow!" she shouted abruptly, and Clarke rose up quickly, a quizzical look on her face.

The queen found herself struggling for words. She wore a confused expression herself for a moment, before she smoothed it over quickly, back to her neutral face, "Y-you need not ever bow in my presence. It would please me if you stand," she blurted swiftly.

"Yes...your majesty," Clarke responded cautiously, raising up from her bow to stand upright in the queen's presence.

This too for some reason displeased Lexa. She did not want the woman to have to call her 'her queen'. She wanted to be as a friend, though she could not explain this need. Perhaps it would merely help to keep the gypsy from changing her mind and committing murder.

"Don't call me that either. C-call me by name," The young lion requested. She was flustered. In the presence of such a star she was bewildered and a loss for words and sense.

"And what is your name?" the gypsy asked and smiled in such a way Lexa found her lungs suddenly empty.

"L-Lexa. My name is Lexa," her jaw clenched and she turned her head to the side, looking at the wall, at the window, at anything but the girl. Why was she acting so foolish?

"Yes, Lexa. Will that be all you need of me then?" Clarke asked, her smile still bright and wide. Lexa swallowed hard, a nervous lump having formed in her throat. She yet again composed herself quickly.

"You are to be released. I will give you a room in the North wing, that way you are close to me, should you need any assistance. Five guards will stand watch at your door and walk with and escort you around the castle and grounds. I do not fully trust you yet, and shall not for a long while, but should you prove to be so, I will remove the guards." Lexa answered dutifully, some of her proper sense returning to her.

"As you wish, Lexa."

"And should you need it, ask anything of me," the young lion said quickly, and without most of her better judgement. She knocked on the door then and moved to leave when Anya opened it, but stopped, turning back to the girl once more.

"And what shall I call you?"

The gypsy smiled again, but the smile was turned up into a clever smirk, "Call me whatever it pleases you to call me, your majesty."

Lexa cleared her throat and as she turned, thought she caught the woman winking at her.

Once the cell door was shut she turned to Anya.

"I have a most important task for you my friend."

"Your majesty?"

"Take her to the Heavens Room in the north wing. It will be hers during her stay. Pick five of your most trustworthy guards and assign them to watch and protect her. Get them to report to you every night what she does and send me these reports. Monitor her behavior as it is most important we keep an eye on her for now...This is my most dearest wish of you, do you understand?" Lexa faced the taller woman then, but gazed into her eyes with such ferocity that she dared not deny her.

"It shall be done at once, your highness!"

"Good, thank you Anya. Now, get it done for me. I shall retire to my chambers," Lexa smiled and nodded to her as her faithful guard bowed to her. She then took her leave of the dungeon as Anya proceeded to round up five faithful guards for the gypsy.

As Lexa left the staircase to the dungeon and came at last back into the great hall, she wondered what a land beyond the sea was like, and how it could have produced such a mysterious and rare beauty.


	5. Chapter 5

Lexa hesitated for an instant before she knocked on the great wooden doors. They were elegantly decorated with figures of the celestial gods, as was the rest of the Heavens Room.

The two guards by the door had taken shifts with the other three assigned to the gypsy in the night. Lexa had relieved them of their duties for the time being.

Having no answer the first time, the red head inhaled deeply to calm herself, and knocked once more, louder than before. After another few minutes, the woman's nerves got the better of her and she turned to leave, followed closely by the great white lion.

It was then that one of the doors opened and Clarke poked her head through to see who had come calling for her. She spied the great lion and his sister and quickly stepped out of the room, clearing her throat as she did so. As she could not quite recall the regal's name, she called out the first thing that she came close to remembering, "Lexie?!"

She caught her in time, and the queen turned around quickly at the sweeping of her heart and freezing of her lungs. How could the woman do that with mere words? She was a queen after all!

"It's Lexa," the red head reminded the beautiful woman as she walked back. Rhaegar sat behind her, content to wait out the conversation.

"Oh, right! How silly of me, I apologize," the gypsy frowned at her forgetfulness.

"Don't apologize. You have no reason to," Lexa said and moved to the door, standing only a foot away from the woman now. "You have just met me. I do not expect you to remember it so soon." the young lion smiled as she gazed at the woman, but then remembered why she had come, having forgotten at the initial sight of her.

She straightened up swiftly and cleared her throat, trying not to show her embarrassment and own forgetfulness, "Ah, I-I have come to ask if you would like to attend the joust this evening?" she sputtered, cursing herself in her mind for her lack of manners.

"The pirate shall be hanged in a short while as a precursor to the joust. I was also wondering if you should like to attend that event as well," she questioned. Lexa had not realized it, but as she had been speaking, the two had migrated into the Heavens Room. She had been lost in the gypsy's eyes for a second time. It would not be the last.

"I should very much like to see your joust. I have heard tales of it as the pirate and I traveled through your country," Clarke smiled, "but as I came in only this, I have no clothes for the occasion," she gestured to her clothes which were mostly see through all except for her most private area and her chest.

It was then that Lexa realized she had not provided clothing for her guest, "Forgive me! I am a terrible host! I shall have clothes brought up immediately so that you make have your pick of them," she promised, flustered again. She herself was wearing her finest casual clothes for the joust viewing. What no one knew was that she would also be participating.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You are a most gracious host. I could not ask for better treatment. As a one who did try to end your life a few days ago, I do not deserve any of the grandeur which you have provided me," Clarke insisted as she motioned to the well decorated room.

"Ah! How rude of me not to ask; Do you like the room? It is my favorite in the entire castle, even above my own room," Lexa said and stepped further in, where she had just been in front of the door.

"Oh yes," the gypsy smiled and the young lion wanted to melt, "it is a glorious room. We have nothing like this in my home...although," Clarke grinned wildly and turned to face the great silver and blue canopy bed, "That picture there is something to get used to."

Lexa looked to the great picture hanging on the wall above the headboard of the bed and could not stop her face from becoming redder than she let the public view it.

"I must deeply apologize if it has offended you. Truly, I completely forgot it was there!" the tawny lion apologized profusely while the gypsy smiled and began to chuckle.

"It did not offend me. It is a lovely piece of artwork," she commented and turned to look past the picture. It was a vast painting of gods and mortals, all in their true skin performing various acts of a very sexual nature.

"In fact, it gave me sweet dreams indeed," the gypsy gave another grin and Lexa had to clear her throat and imagination of contaminant before she spoke up again, "And will you also attend the execution?"

"Lexa, may I speak bluntly?"

"Of course. Speak to me as you so desire," the queen insisted.

Clarke sighed and turned her head to look at the rest of the celestial and mortal art work of the room, "I believe a death, no matter who's, is nothing to celebrate. We must all pass on, but the murder of any creature displeases our gods...my gods. I cannot go. I must sound like quite the hypocrite..."

The queen nodded, frowning and confused with the beauty's view, "Our gods relish it. The death of one disloyal to them and their appointed mortal sovereign is something to celebrate. Less evil in the world..."

"The senseless killing of any is seen as evil..."

"Says the woman who was determined to take my life just a few days ago," Lexa commented with a smirk, looking down on the woman as she did so. The two had grown much closer physically, and the queen forced herself to take notice and back up.

"I will send up your clothes and see you at the joust," Lexa smiled and left the Heavens Room, her head spinning and senses reeling from the close proximity with the enchanting woman. She needed to remember that she could not yet be fully trusted, and that the woman still possibly had the motive and ability to follow through with Jengo's wishes.

Intrigued and somewhat shaken by Clarke's stance on death, the queen opted to not attend the pirate's execution. She felt no remorse for the punishment she had chosen for the pirate, as she firmly believed he deserved it; however, she respected the gypsy's take, and decided to honor it. Lexa could, however, hear the cheers of the people at the time of the hanging, though it did not please her as much as she would have thought. She wasted no more time thinking about it though, and instead had prepared herself for the joust.

Now Lexa was making final arrangements for her guests and for herself in the large Queen's tent behind the scaffold that overlooked the tournament field.

The scaffold held several seats on its lower level for nobles, and two seats on the higher level for the queen and her favored guest.

"Are you certain you want to participate, majesty?" Gustus questioned as he carried in a large red oak chest and set it at the foot of the large long table in the center of the tent.

"Of course I'm certain, Gustus," Lexa responded and laughed, "It's my birthday present to myself, and after all, I need to prove to the people I'm still good for a fight!" She finished what she was doing and exited the tent, leaving Gustus to his own devices for a few minutes.

Lexa was making her way to the scaffold steps when she spied an angry brunette swiftly converging on her. Deciding to finally finalize her relationship with the woman, she stopped and stood waiting for whatever storm was to come.

"You! How dare you!"

It had arrived.

"You promised! You swore I was different! You said you wouldn't treat me like the others!" Costia challenged, having no care for courtesy of any listening ears.

"Yes I did," Lexa responded, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to one leg as she stood back, unconcerned.

"How dare you! You said-"

"I know very well what I said!" the young lion boomed suddenly, "Do not think to tell me! I told them all the same before you! You are the foolish one for believing you were different! Now accept your disfavor as others before you have! At least they had enough grace to do so quietly!" Lexa finished and stood tall as the sobbing woman shook her head and raced down the road to other tents for the guests.

Once out of sight, the queen sighed heavily and slumped over, relaxing her tensed muscles. She always disliked the break-off, but sometimes these things just had to be done. She decided not to dwell on it, and rose up, catching a familiar pair of eyes as she did so.

Lexa's face grew hot and she looked away from the gypsy, suddenly embarrassed once more.

"Did you see that?"

"And heard it too..." Clarke said calmly and stepped forward towards the queen. "Are you alright? Such things can be uncomfortable."

She heard the queen sniff for a moment, and then right herself, standing tall, "Of course I am. I am the queen. I have to be well for my people. I cannot afford to worry about such affairs at this time."

Clarke could see the brunette attempted to keep her face hard, but she saw the softness in it anyway. Some things were harder to hide than others.

"Of course, Alexa. I'm sorry for intruding where I did not belong," The Melvarian apologized and turned to leave and take her spot to stand near the railing where other peasants stood.

"No," a hand caught hers and the gypsy turned around to gaze at the queen. Her face was as it should be again, and with a smile. "Please do not go. It would please me if you sat with me on the scaffold? It is the best view of the joust," Lexa asked and released the brunettes hand a little slower than she ought too.

"Of course," Clarke smiled and nodded to the queen, motioning for her to lead the way. A better view of something new was always welcomed.

"It's Lexa, by the way," the young lion smiled upon reminding the woman of her name for the second time that day. She turned and saw the Melvarian was embarrassed and chuckled at this.

"Do not worry about it. You will get it eventually. What was your name again? Something of a mans name? Eryn? Sam?" she teased as she showed the gypsy to her seat next to the Queen's chair.

"It's Clarke!" the beautiful woman reminded, laughing as she sat. The young queen sure knew how to make an acquaintance feel welcomed, though Clarke knew it had a little more to do with her looks than anything. Had she been a plain Jane, she would be back down with the peasants, or even hanging from the gallows.

"Ah yes! That's what it was!" Lexa smiled and took her seat just as the rest of the crowd finally gathered. The trumpets sounded and the first two contestants lined their lances up, and with another bugle, the joust began!

The crowd cheered when their chosen knight won the round and booed when they believed there to be poor sportsmanship among contestants. The event went on for about an hour till the mass of people disbanded back to their tents for a lunch break.

The Queen's cooks had once again prepared an extravagant meal for the guests which all enjoyed; however, the queen did not attend the banquet, and instead received her meal in her own tent.

"Fetch food for two," Lexa said to one of her servants as she led the gypsy into the tent. The servant gave a little bow and left the royal tent.

"This is a nice setup you've got yourself here," Clarke smiled and took a seat in one of the chairs around the large long table. "Our leader's tent is just a bit larger I believe, than this one, but it is their home. This tent is splendid for its purpose."

"It suits me well enough," Lexa smiled and sat down across from her, propping her feet up in one of the other chairs.

"How do you like the joust so far?" she questioned her guest.

"I think your knights are very brave for participating in such a dangerous sport, but I am enjoying it very much," Clarke smiled and leaned over on the table.

"They are very brave, all loyal lions. I might soon need them for the dangers of war..." the queen sighed, leaning back against the chair. She took one of her hands and ran it through her chocolate mane, causing it to become somewhat unruly as she did so.

The Melvarian found herself staring at the queen, almost fondly in a way, for reasons she herself couldn't explain. She found the queen to be attractive, yes, as did everyone, but her main concern was getting back to her Melvarian people.

The young lion took no notice of her admirer, and instead turned her attention to the servants who were bringing in the plates of turkey legs, vegetables, and assorted fruits.

"Eat what you like. I can have more brought or even something different," Lexa smiled to Clarke and gestured to the food.

"It all looks delicious, thank you," the gypsy said and filled her plate with fruit, a slice of bread, and a few vegetables.

Lexa took notice that the girl hadn't taken any of the fresh legs, where she herself has grabbed two, and no fruits. "Do you not like turkey leg, Clarke?"

"I don't like meat," the gypsy responded and laughed at the red head's surprise.

"You don't like meat?! Do you not eat any at all?!" the young lion asked, astounded.

"No, not at all I'm afraid," Clarke laughed, "I see you have no fruit? Do you not like fruit?" she countered and watched as Lexa struggled for a rebuttal.

"N-no, I don't like fruit..."

"Well that's exactly the same!" the Melvarian laughed and ate a piece of her own fruit.

"It's not the same!" Lexa defended herself although get face was turning red from having judged the gypsy so quickly.

"It is the same, Lexa, and you know it! Otherwise you wouldn't be so embarrassed," Clarke chided with a smile. The smile did not smooth over the assumed insult, and the queen frowned and shoved her plate away, "I am not embarrassed!" she shouted suddenly, standing up and almost flipping the table, "When you eat meat I'll eat fruit!" she roared, trying to save her pride in the face of such a beautiful creature, but she was unable to calm her quick temper and stormed out of the tent.

Clarke finished her food, somewhat shaken, but content to let the queen brood for a while and calm down. She knew she would have to be gentle with Lexa's ego for the time being. She seemed used to getting whatever she wanted, but Clarke knew that the young lion would not get it out of her without a great deal of effort. She needed to stay In the Queen's good graces long enough to be allowed to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

Once most of the crowd had returned the trumpets sounded for the last rounds of the joust to begin. At the sound, Clarke rose from the table while servants came to clean up the food. She made her way up the scaffold, expecting to see the queen sitting in her chair. It was absent instead.

The gypsy sat and scanned the crowd curiously for the queen but did not see her. For several rounds the seat next to her remained empty, and finally Clarke rose up once the round had ended, and made her way to one of the Queen's guards on the lower level of the scaffold.

"Excuse me, where is Lex- where is the queen? I need to speak with her," the gypsy corrected herself before she was assumed to have ill manners.

The man ignored her and continued to watch the joust.

"I believe I asked you a question. Excuse me, sir?!" she asked again and went to tap the soldier to get his attention. His hand snatched her wrist firmly as he scowled at her.

"That is none of your concern, gypsy woman," he spat and jerked her some, "now I suggest you get down with the rest of your kind."

"I suggest you treat the Lady Clarke better, and release her unless you want to lose that hand," the queen came up behind Clarke and held her shoulders gently so that she wouldn't panic.

The man hastily let go and Lexa stepped in front of the blonde and leaned in towards the man, green eyes ablaze.

"You had better be sure to treat her as any other guest I show favor to, or it will be your neck I watch at the hanging next. I am not one you want to slight," she warned and leaned out, turning back to Clarke.

The man was petrified, and stood as tall as possible and remained silent.

Now that Clarke had no reason to be afraid, as she had been, and very shocked too, she saw what the queen was wearing. The young lion was adorned with white steel armor laced with gold, forming the great head of a roaring lion on her breastplate. Clarke could see the brunette was sweating with all the armor on and standing in the scalding sun.

"Are you alright?" Lexa asked calmly and helped the gypsy back to her seat on top of the scaffold.

"A little shaken," she responded as she sat back down. Lexa could see the woman's hands were indeed shaking. She placed her gloved hand on them, "Do not be afraid of them. There are guards that dislike the peasantry and your clans, but they fear me. You will be well looked after."

The queen backed away then and looked down to the field where an armored white horse was being lead down, "Now," Lexa turned back smiling, "I should like to ask you for your favor so that I exceed in the joust."

"You're jousting?! Isn't that dangerous?!" The gypsy almost leapt from her seat. The monarch shouldn't be participating in a deadly sport!

"It is," the young lion gave a daring and toothy grin, "and I am. That is why I ask for your favor."

"I...I have no favor to give," Clarke confessed and shook her head, disappointed for reasons she could not explain. She was not told nor did not think to bring one. As she was not accustomed to this new land and this sport, the queen would hopefully forgive the slip up.

"That is a problem indeed, but never fear...I have a solution! I shall accept something else," Lexa glanced quite longingly at the woman's lips and cared not if the gypsy noticed.

She slid a small knife from its hilt on her gauntlet then and leaned in, "I should like a lock of your lovely hair."

She saw the gypsy blushing and wondered if she should have had that kiss after all, but after a nod, Lexa gently cut a blonde curl from her head.

"Thank you my lady. May your favor prove to protect me and allow me to defeat my enemies," The brunette smirked and placed the curl inside her breastplate over her heart. "Now I believe I have delayed the joust long enough. Wish me well," Lexa winked to the gypsy and made her way down to the white horse on the field.

"I wish you well..." Clarke whispered under her breath, gazing after the queen. It was several moments before she realized what she had been doing and quickly adjusted her gaze to other things. She was not used to losing her focus in such a way. She only wished the queen well, Clarke concluded, because if the queen died then she would surely be stranded in this place forever. No guards seemed to like her, save the five assigned to her, and the only other person looking out or her was the queen. In a place that seemed to hate her, the gypsy was sure she wouldn't last long.

Down on the field, Lexa mounted the white stallion and got herself situated and ready to do battle. A squire came and handed the queen her helmet and she put it on and then took her golden lions head shield. The face of the helm was made out of the same white steel a the rest of her armor, but was carved to look like the face of a lion. The Queen's green eyes peered through those of the white lion. Out around the edge of the helmet spanned out like a mane covered in gold. It would be a fierce sight to behold in battle.

"Lance!"

The small squire boy quickly brought over the long golden lance and the queen took it up without much effort. She steered the horse to the starting point as her opponent made his way across from her.

"Lexa Leoderon, Queen of Lions and Ardeshier against Sir Murphy of Savannah Lake Hold!" the announcer shouted to the crowd. Once both parties were ready the trumpets bugled and the two horses shot off towards each other.

Clarke clenched the edge of her seat as she watched the brutal collision of the golden lance against Lord Murphy's gray and blue shield. She was not used to such ear shattering brutality.

Lexa felt the impact and clenched her lance ever tighter, having only missed Murphy's lance by an inch or so. She galloped past and turned her horse abruptly around, lifting her lion face visor as she did so.

She saw the man had fallen and she gave her lions grin to the crowd and held up what remained of her shattered lance.

The crowd went wild as Lord Murphy's squire rushed to aid him up and gather his equipment.

Clarke exhaled sharply and released her death grip on the chair. The Queen of Lions was safe. She raised her hands up and clapped as loud as they would let her along with the rest of the crowd.

Lexa was trotting around the arena on her white horse, soaking up the glory of the moment, but was not so vain enough that she missed seeing her gypsy clapping for her. This widened her smile.

"I shall joust another!" she shouted and road back to her starting point to retrieve another lance as a new knight proceeded to his place.

"Sir Quint, The Sun Knight challenges!" the announcer declared and waited till both contestants were ready before he gave the trumpets the signal.

Once they sounded, the horses again shot off, charging at one another as their riders tried to position their lances just so.

Lexa found her position and held it as her horse surged forward. She felt the impact then as her lance shattered against the Sun Knight's armored chest, but felt his smash into her shield, bruising her arm. She galloped past and turned, seeing her opponent once again unseated. The crowd grew even louder than before and her pride swelled as she looked upon the pleased and smiling gypsy's face.

"Give us a third and final opponent for good measure!" Lexa declared and trotted back into position. Her green eyes shown fiercely through the helmet and made her Lion's head look all the more dreadful.

A challenger in all black armor and a brown horse approached the starting point.

"Lady Indra, First Knight of Heleo challenges!"

Cocky with her two previous wins, at the trumpets Lexa set her lance and shot off.

Clarke held the edge of her chair once more, but believed fully in the ability of the queen. For some reason or another, the thought of the brunette hurting herself made her own body ache. The thought of anyone doing this made her body ache. She could only imagine some of the injuries that came out of this sport.

There was a bang as the two collided and the gypsy flinched as she watched splintered lance fly in all directions.

The challenger in black had fallen, but her lance too had been split, so where was the queen hit?

Just as she looked the crowd gasped as their lion fell from her saddle.

Some blood trickled down the backside of the white horse and the Queen's guard quickly rushed to her, as did the royal physician who was always on hand at such events.

Clarke stood from the chair so quickly that she made herself dizzy, but stumbled down the stairs of the scaffold. She rushed after the group that was now entering the Queen's tent and came in as they laid her on the table.

She heard the physician order her armor off, and the queen was quickly stripped down to her white tunic and ridding pants. A crowd had gathered outside the tent now that other guards were trying to hold back.

"How is she? What happened?!" Clarke shouted and shoved between to guards to get a better look at the fallen Queen. A dead queen would do her no good at all. A nasty looking bruise stretched over the left side of the Queen's face, bleeding from a cut just above her eye.

Clarke gasped and actually moved to grab the Queen's hand when the physician ordered her out.

"Get her out of here! It was probably your gypsy curse that wounded her! Get her out!"

"No! No! Tell me if she'll be alright!" Clarke shouted as a guard picked her up from behind and tugged her away. She caught a glance of her single lock of hair still against the Queen's heart before they threw her from the tent.

She regained her balance and rushed at the guards who stood watch over the back entrance. Her fists collided with their armor covered chests several times before the guards grabbed her shoulders and shoved her away so hard that she fell to the ground.

"Get back, you! You heard the physician. None of your kind in the Queen's tent!" the guard who threw her reiterated. The other man at the entrance laughed, "Yeah. Try that little stunt again and there won't be anyone around to stop anything bad from happening."

Clarke picked herself up slowly, and brushed what part of the dirt she could from her clothes and face. She was about to charge them again, when a light hand grabbed her arm.

"I would not, Lady Clarke," the soldier behind her warned. Another had walked up behind her, both women wearing Anya's captain of the guard tunic over their armor.

"That's right, listen to your buddy. At least she has some sense!" the guard who shoved Clarke laughed.

The captain's guard behind the first who held the gypsy stepped forward, "You shut your mouth! You'll be real sorry when the queen finds out how you've been treating her most favored guest." the guard spat at the two at the tent and turned to help the other escort Clarke away from them.

"Th-thank you for that," Clarke said to the two guards who walked her back to the scaffold to wait out the Queen's injury.

"We were charged to watch over you ma'am, and watch over you is what we are going to do. To treat you such a way just because of who you are or where you're from...its wrong." the tallest guard said and took her helmet off, letting braids of black hair fall away, and placed it at her side.

"Anyway," the other said, "It'll be best for now if you don't try to challenge them. Those guards are charged with the Queen's protection because they are the best fighters in Heleo, not because they have a good heart. None of us other guards like them a bit," She said and also took her helmet off, dark brown hair falling out.

"I'm Octavia and this is Raven," the first guard said and smiled to the gypsy.

"The other three guards should be wandering back soon. We were searching everywhere for you after you disappeared off with the Queen," Raven said as he scanned the crowd.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to go off and lose you all like that, it's just Lex- the queen is quite entertaining. You really can't help but follow her," Clarke explained and took her seat in the chair.

"That she is, ma'am," Octavia agreed and stood next to her. Slowly, the crowd around the tent dispersed, but this did not calm the gypsy's fears.

"Ah, there's Monty now!" Raven stood and waved to the other gypsy's guard coming up below them to the scaffold.

The smaller of the three guards came up the stairs and took his helmet off, revealing matted black hair.

"Hello guys, see you found our crown jewel. Where were you?" Monty asked and smiled.

"The Queen's tent," Clarke confessed and laughed at the surprise on the man's face.

"Well well, aren't you the favorite!" he joked and leaned against the railing, "Jasper and Wells should be on their way shortly. They tried to stop by her majesty's tent and ask Anya what was going on."

"Her face looked as if it were bruised very badly. I wonder how her lance could have hit her there if she unseated him first," the gypsy sighed and slouched over in her chair. It had been at least half an hour since the incident and everyone was becoming antsy.

"I'm sure she will be fine!" Came a voice from down the wooden stairs. A medium height, dark haired man came up and greeted them.

"Ah, Jasper, any news?" Octavia asked.

"They've stopped the bleeding above her eye and cleaned her face. The bruise is just down her cheek bone and jaw line. The physician says she should be alright, but she hasn't woken yet. Wells stayed on to gather more information," Jasper said and crossed his arms. "Heard you had a run-in too, with the Queen's guards?" he asked Clarke, then winked and chuckled, "Bunch of selfish, arrogant bastards if you ask me. No courtesy for anyone." he scoffed, and spat onto the floor.

"Agreed. They didn't at all seem that gentlemanly. Are all her guards like that? I had an incident with another and she had to set him right," Clarke asked, curious to know which guards she would be able to trust during her stay.

"Oh no, no, not all of them, my lady. Just most of them," Raven chuckled, but all turned around quickly to face the Queen's tent as applause erupted and trumpets sounded. The crowd rushed back to the royal tent but guards kept them all back.

The biggest knight of the five that were assigned to the gypsy came rushing up the stairs, his black hair and brown skin wet with sweat from worry and the sun.

"She's awake! She's awake!" Wells cried as he raced up the stairs and made it to the top of the scaffold.

Clarke had already made it to the staircase and was racing down when Wells reached the top. She needed to see, to make sure that her way back home was safe.

"Hurry, after her! The guards won't let her pass without us!" Jasper cried and raced down after the gypsy, soon followed by Raven, Octavia, and Monty. Wells caught his breath and rolled his eyes as he raced back down after them.

Clarke rushed up to the crowd and shoved through before any of her guards could catch up. She reached the front of the tent and had every intention of rushing in before one of the Queen's guards shoved her back hard, "No one is to enter!"

"You'll let her enter!" Octavia countered as she came shoving up behind the gypsy.

"She's the Queen's favored guest," Raven informed him as she arrived.

"And it'd be an awful shame if you didn't let the Queen's favorite inside to see her and she found out," Monty finished as he and Jasper raced up behind the gypsy.

Wells arrived a moment later and upon seeing five guards against himself, the Queen's guard let them pass.

Clarke wasted no time in pushing through the small crowd around the table. A few complaints were heard but her friendly guards quickly made the nay-sayers rethink their comments.

The gypsy came up by the Queen's head and reached for her hand. The exhausted woman opened her eyes and spied the curly haired blonde.

Lexa smiled.

Her promise would be kept.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Clarke chuckled quietly which made the queen grin.

It hurt her a little to smile so, but by the gods, if she couldn't at least smile when she was happy then what could she do?

"Everyone...leave us," Lexa ordered as she sat up from the table, "Physician, bring me a pitcher of cold water and rags."

Everyone was slow to move away, and impatient as always, the queen reiterated the importance of haste in her presence, "Today if you don't mind! Out, out!"

This of course made the gypsy laugh, and even her guards reluctantly left, leaving the two alone in the tent till the physician would arrive back.

"I was a little scared you know...that you wouldn't get up. Everyone was. I was afraid I would have to find a new queen to try and murder to get her to send me home," Clarke teased lightly as she took a chair and sat next to the queen who remained on the table.

"I'm sure. That would have been a shame wouldn't it? Lucky for you, death has favored me today. Perhaps I was a little too over-zealous in my abilities?" The young lion chuckled, but grimaced as her face began to sting at her expressions.

"I knocked her and her bloody lance came up and smashed my helmet," the brunette frowned but then the woman grinned again, "But I did win. I unseated her first."

The gypsy's mouth hung agape for a moment before it was followed by a laugh of disbelief, "You almost die and that's all you're worried about is how well you jousted?!" She could hardly believe it!

"Did I?"

"Did you what, Lexa?!"

"Joust well?" the queen winked, then turned to the physician as he brought what was asked.

"Thank you. You may go," she informed the elderly man and as he left, applied a rag of cold water to her massive bruise.

"Damn! GAH, thats sore!" she cried and took the rag away from her half purple face.

"Oh stop that! Let me see," Clarke took the rag from her and dipped it in the cool water and lightly began applying it to the Queen's face. The impatient young lion would have just done more insult to injury. Hopefully the cool temperature would cause the swelling to calm.

"What you need is some seaweed that grows off shore of my home. It has incredible numbing abilities that we use in medicine for nearly everything..." The gypsy sighed as she thought of her home and continued to dab at the Queen's face.

Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand, causing the girl to look at her eyes instead of her injury, "I promise to return you home. With luck you shall not miss it long..."

"You are too kind, surely," the gypsy said softly as she dabbed the cloth at the Queen's face.

"If I do not treat my guests well, then what sort of host am I? You have been through more than I could imagine I'm sure, and you deserve a rest...as do I, I think," Lexa smiled and took the rag from Clarke after a few minutes.

"Come now, guest," the young lion smiled to herself and stood up from the table, wobbling just a smudge as she walked. Her head began to spin and she stopped, leaning against a tall red wood chest at the exit to the tent.

"Are you well enough to walk on your own?" the gypsy asked, curious, as the queen seemed to be slightly struggling.

"Worry not, I will be fine in a moment. I must be strong when I face my people. I can't have any rumors spreading around to Southern that I have grown weak. We may be on the brink of war Clarke. I cannot afford any faults in appearance," the queen was incredibly sincere in this. She knew well any sign of weakness would spread among her enemies and another attempt could be made on her life, or Southern would strike the country itself. She could not bring such an opposing power onto her people.

Clarke watched as the woman straightened up, standing tall with a brave face, no matter how bruised.

"Let us go back to the castle. It is a long day and I hunger, and am very tired," she motioned for the gypsy to follow her as she exited the tent.

She was met by several of her guards, who escorted her to her horse as a crowd amassed of what people had stayed at the faire grounds.

Octavia waved to the gypsy, who quickly made her way to them as the queen and her guards galloped off.

"Well, how is she?" Raven questioned as she helped Clarke onto her own gray speckled stallion.

The blonde thought carefully for a moment before she thought of something clever and found herself to be rather cunning, "As strong as a lion."

Wells laughed as he and the other guards mounted up.

"I don't think any of us could have said it better!"

"Come! To the castle!" Monty nodded towards the main road, and set off, followed closely by the others.

The day's events had tired everyone, but it was the queen who was most affected and disturbed.

Laying in her bed chamber she came to a grave conclusion- one she had never wanted to believe until now.

All lions were mortal, and not even the Queen of Lions was exempt from death. This frightened her, as it would any other. Fear is what often drives people to power, and it was power now, that the tawny lion craved. Power to protect her Ardeshier and her life in the hard days to come.


End file.
